


New York's Beauty

by nocontrol_lou



Series: New York's Beauty [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha Harry Styles, Alpha Liam Payne, Alpha Zayn Malik, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, BL Fic Fest, Bonding, Bottom Louis, Bottom Louis Tomlinson, Hybrid Harry Styles, Kitten Louis, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, New York City, Omega Louis Tomlinson, Wolf Harry Styles, kitten louis tomlinson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:06:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27775828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nocontrol_lou/pseuds/nocontrol_lou
Summary: Bottom Louis Fic FestPrompt 104: AU where Harry is an alpha wolf and Louis is a hybrid kitten. They were roommates. While they were arguing about something stupid, Harry wanted to bend Louis over the kitchen table and knot him right there. He slowly accepted his feelings and extreme desire for Louis, so he started to tease the hybrid until he would beg Harry to fuck him. They fall in love.Louis needs to feel comfortable with the camera so harry fucks him until he is  blushing and calm and gentleMoodboard:tumblr:saxophone17twitter: nocontrol_louis
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: New York's Beauty [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031934
Comments: 12
Kudos: 152
Collections: Bottom Louis Fic Fest 2020





	New York's Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> Moodboard:  
> tumblr:saxophone17  
> twitter: nocontrol_louis

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/191207021@N05)

\----------------------------  
Meeting you

Just turned twenty. Both sets of ears hidden well under my beanie. New York is the symbol of acceptance of all kinds but hatred can be found in all corners. Zaynie’s piece of paper crumbled under my tiny paw. Terrified that if I lose the paper with the number of my future roommate I will be lost forever in these streets. If only I had the bravery to move from the airport windows that gave sight of the tall buildings of New York and the pavement that goes on forever for the airplanes to take flight. If only I could take flight. While some would say me coming to New York is already a huge step I could not have done it without my friend Zayn who always pushed me to do more. I always wanted to be an inspiration to all hybrid kittens. We are a vulnerable population and if I can make it on the cover of magazines maybe people and other hybrids will see us finally not as species to be stepped on but one to be respected.

  
Come on Louis take a step go find the phone booth outside the airport and call Harry Styles. You may not know him but Liam promised he was a good alpha wolf. All wolves always are. They are respected to be in their packs means security and happiness to all those who were lucky enough. If only Zaynie and Liam could be with me now but I promised I could do this. I have to.

  
If I can make it here. I can make it anywhere.

  
Maybe it is not best I kept putting these ultimatum in my head because that will set me up to disappointment. Like mummy always said ‘If you keep thinking one thing will make you happy that one thing will collapse because of the burden and you will not have that thing anymore.’

  
Burden. What if I am a burden to this Harry. He is an alpha. A wolf alpha. The most trusted species in the world. He is the Alpha. His lick is enough initiation into the top of all societies. I cannot believe Liam’s childhood friend was the Styles family, the richest family in all of America.“Move it Cat” a big pig hybrid man used his suitcase to shove Louis out of the way. Louis quickly moved away to not get hit. He closed his eyes knowing that he was too slow. How did that man know he was a kitten hybrid? Louis winced waiting for the pain that never came.

  
Louis felt a warm embrace that kept him steady. A sturdy arm held his waist. Louis opened his eyes, noticing his hero’s other arm was holding this man’s throat, his whole body suspended in the air like he was a balloon weighing nothing.

  
“You will apologize. His name is Louis Tomlinson and you will never talk down to him or anyone. If I find you near him again I will make sure that no pack will want you” the Alpha’s timber was enough to shake the walls. No one stopped to stare because everyone knows an Alpha’s timber like that meant the one on the receiving end did something very wrong.

  
The worst thing to any human. Is not having a place to belong. A human hybrid of all natures are just the same. Packs are more than family. They are your survival and every ounce of happiness. Without a pack you are alone in this cruel world.  
The man let go of the pig hybrid just when his snout was turning blue.

  
The man went down to his knees. “My apologies Mr.Tomlinson. You will never see me again. I promise I was having a hard day. I didn't mean to cause you any harm. Please forgive me.”

  
Louis was awestruck. No one has ever apologized to him after hurting him or in this case tried to hurt him. “Now kitten it is up to you to accept but if you don't he will have to stay on his knees until we leave” the man softly spoke to Louis. Louis typically hated when men called him kitten but the nickname came so sweetly from the man that it melted his insides.

  
Louis turned to his savior who knew his name and became even more speechless. It was the Harry Styles who somehow looked more beautiful than his photos who wasn't even supposed to be here until Louis had the guts to find a phone booth from the airport to call him to pick him up.

  
“Kitten if you keep looking at me like that with ruby red cheeks, tail swishing, and you tiny mouth opened ajar like that I will have to ask you to marry me so I can take right here” Harry gazed his eyes into Louis’ soul his thumb swiping softly over Louis’ tiny lips. Small like the rest of his perfect body. Louis’ curves still stand out even with his warm gear on. If only Harry could see his kitten ears would his life be complete.

  
“I forgive him daddy” Louis said, laying his head on Harry’s broad muscular chest. Nuzzling softly under Harry’s neck with his hidden ears. Home. He finally found his home.

  
In all his twenty-four years of living Harry’s never felt so whole. His whole life he never even looked at another. Knowing his true one was waiting for him. As he felt Louis’ kitten ears under his chin a surge of protection harden in his soul. Kitten hybrids are often mistreated. But after today Louis will never know that feeling again not if Harry can help it. Harry will donate even more to kitten charities and have his presence over politician shoulders even more creating laws regulating equality on a prominent scale.

  
“You may go,” Harry said talking to the man on his knees having not moved a muscle from the floor. Everyone knows moving before you are forgiven by a higher pack leader is a death wish. The man whispered a soft thank you running off after bowing with his suitcase rolling behind him.  
Harry wrapped his stronger than life arms around louis’ body softly stroking Louis’ tail. He brought one of his hands to cradle Louis’ head. Thumb softy grazing Louis’ hidden kitten ears. “I hope you never try to hide yourself again my dear. Your tail gave you away. Which I am glad since I was able to find you so quickly.

Insecurities  
=======================  
“There is nothing to be ashamed of Louis. There is nothing wrong with not being as graceful in the camera yet. You are just a beginner. Just imagine me as the photographer and you will show them what you are made of” Zayn mumbled behind Louis’s tiny paws covering his mouth.  
“ Do not say it so loud Zaynie! Harry can not find out I am having trouble with my career. He is going to fight my modeling agency when it is my fault I am not what they want” Louis said with tears in his blue eyes with hearts in them.

  
“Louis every model is struggling to find their flare in the camera to find what makes them look breathtaking in every photo, go easy on yourself you are not used to the demanding industry but you will be! Harry can help you and warn those who are not giving you a fair chance” Zayn said.

  
“Zayn I gotta do it by myself. I got to prove to Harry I can be an amazing Omega who does not need saving all the time, one that can be his everything but how can I do that if I can not even inspire one single kitten hybrid?” Louis said with his sweet little cat ears tips caved in themselves as he was almost consumed into his fear that he was not enough for Harry. That he would never be enough for Harry or his dreams. Sometimes when Harry gives Louis his attention and his eyes and arms are around Louis (if only Louis knew Harry’s eyes never waver nor does his heart ) Louis feels safe. Louis feels like he is safe almost like all the dragons are defeated and fought by the man with green eyes that soften when they make contact with the bright blue heart eyes of louis.

  
“What is going on in here” Harry's voice boomed and Louis almost fell off the couch. Zayn tried to catch Louis but miscalculated. And Louis ended up spawning across Zayn’s lap in nothing short of a compromising position.

  
Harry came into the living room and Louis’ nose began to tingle with how all consuming warmth of strength that Louis could only compare to the warmth of a fireplace on a cold numbing day. The cold always edged just by the door side but somehow Harry’s always kept the cold numbing pain given by the world away.

  
“Harry!” Louis said happily, reaching out to him his arms stretched out reaching towards Harry so Harry could reach back out to him still on Zayn’s lap half-hazardly. Louis noticed how his smell before Harry came into the room was clouding of insecurity and sadness that Harry thought was caused by Zayn if only he knew.

  
Harry quickly and confidently walked over to Louis pulling Louis’ back to face his chest. As Harry glared at Zayn sitting across as far as the couch would let them sit away from Zayn. If Zayn wasn't an Alpha and already used to Harry’s jealousy he would have shit himself. However, he knew too well about how Harry is especially around Louis so he forced himself to take a breath to calm himself down. Harry placed his chin on the top of Louis’ head and placed his arms around Louis’ feminie waist.

  
“Harry I know you are glaring at Zayn, stop or I will not let you breathe my scent anymore” Louis said trying to sound tough but to the both Alphas their hearts melted at how sweet Louis sounded. Zayn could not let himself but exhale a breath of relief as Harry buried his nosed into Louis’ neck.

  
“Louis please I am sorry! How can I not be protective when my sweet Kitten is emitting sadness and nervousness and the only culprit in the room is another Alpha” Harry apologized sincerely not wanting Louis to be mad at him. Zayn went silent. Harry was a strict rough businessman who did occasionally dabble in photography but always the last to ever apologize but with Louis the hesitation was never there.

  
“Harry you can not just assume. Zaynie is my best-”

  
“ I am your best friend-”Harry mumbled like a child and was cut off when Louis turned in his embrace to pinch his nose.

  
“There now you can not smell me. You lost luxury when you suggested I can not have more than one best friend” Louis said giggling. Louis' tail intertwined with Harry’s tail. Both the omega and alpha heartbeats could be felt through their tails. A huge comfort and relief for both.

  
“But Louis I am your Best BEST friend” Harry mumbled with puppy wolf eyes his voice sounded hilarious and higher pitched than Louis have ever heard. Almost sounding like a muppet. Louis giggles quickly turned into a loud laugher. Quickly laughing into Harry’s chest and letting go of Harry’s nose choosing to grab Harry’s work shirt into his tiny hands. Harry started chucking with his chest as he held the tiny kitten boy in his arms. They were laughing and sharing a beautiful carefree moment.

  
Zayn quickly felt the passing feelings of being the third wheel into feeling like he is not even in the room. Getting the almost out of the world experience of being able to see a true love moment. So this is true love. Not just the big moments, not the big declaration. Sometimes it is just sharing laughter together.

  
Harry was cradling Louis' head with one huge hand as Louis nuzzled his laughter into Harry’s chest. When Louis pulled back softly looking at Harry with hearts in his eyes Harry’s breath was caught in his chest. Louis’ cat ears bent as Louis tilted his head giving him the ‘you know what to do’ look.

  
Harry sighed. Putting all his strength to pull his loving gaze away from Louis to catch his eyes with Zayn. Zayn shook his head prepared to hear anything from this lovestruck Alpha.

  
“I am sorry Zayn. I become very protective over Louis and sometimes I jump to conclusions. Thank you for being here with him. I sometimes get jealous when he tells you things that make him sad that he does not share with me so easily. However I am thankful he has you for when he can not tell me what is going on in his beautiful mind” Harry apologized giving a soft kiss to the back of Louis' cat ear.

  
“Thanks for the apology Harry,” Zayn said, getting up and giving Harry a ‘bro handshake’ with the hand that was not cradling Louis’ head. “Take care of Louis for me I need to head out but just know I am here for both of you no matter what just like how I know both of you will be there for me” Zayn said walking out of their apartment.

  
“Thank you Zaynie” Louis said and Harry quickly followed “of course Zayn.”

  
Before Zayn existed completely he caught a glimpse of how Louis was now back to laying his chin on Harry’s chest staring up at Harry whispering as Harry listened intently. Softly grazing Louis’ kitten ears with the tips of his thumbs. Louis’s cat tail and Harry’s wolf tail gracefully swinging around together.

Zayn almost wishes he knew what they were whispering about. They were already in their own world. A world only they can visit.

  
What do love ones say to each other when no one is listening?

  
“Harry. I tell you everything. Please this one thing I can not tell please do not hold it against Zayn. I just need to find out how to tell you. It is not bad I promise at least I do not think it is bad. I do not want to lose you so please wait as I try to find the right way to say it” Louis whispered.

  
“ I wait forever for you Louis. You will never lose me. Never. I promise I be here as long as you want me to be”

  
“Then get ready for having me forever Mr.Styles,” Louis giggled.

  
“Then forever it will be, ” Harry lovingly promised. Louis forgot how to breathe feeling like his insides were made of chocolate pudding.

  
\----------------  
Harry found out by accident. Harry never saw red so quickly in his life. Because when he entered the photoshoot with a bouquet of flowers he saw the love of his life crying in a chair with the photographer yelling at him.

  
“I do not understand why they sent me a kitten hybrid! You can not even appear graceful in front of a camera! Is this like your first time even seeing a camera” the photographer frustrated yelled.

  
“Please give me another chance-” Louis said bravely wiping his tears away.

  
“Liam take Louis to the car. I will deal with this” Harry said swiftly and softly pulled Louis out of the chair and into Liam’s direction who was just behind Harry even as an Alpha Liam had struggled to keep up with Harry's pace.

  
“Harry, what are you doing here! I can deal with this! This is my job you can not just come here and try to fix everything” Louis said trying to sound mad but his Kitten’s ears were trembling begging Harry to save him.

  
“Louis please go with Liam I do not want you to see what I am about to do” Louis grew shocked because he never heard Harry so furious in his life.He was almost afraid of the Alpha in front of him, almost. Liam was able to pull Louis out of the photoshoot area because the kitten Hybrid was so stunned. The last thing Louis saw was Harry grabbing the photographer camera and breaking it into pieces with one hand. Harry claws coming out and picking up the photographer who was babbling an apology.

  
\---------------  
“Louis please forgive me” Harry said with his heart breaking in two as Louis still in his photoshoot see through white dress his long hair looking beautiful soft where it aches Harry to only see and not touch was packing up his clothes. The only comfort Harry tried to seek was that the suitcase was small.

  
“No. Harry I came to live with you hoping for independence from Zayn, my family but instead I got another Alpha controlling my life. Worse I got an Alpha that kicked me out of my own photoshoot. Harry I am so thankful that you came to my rescue but you can not do as you please. Thank you for protecting me but you did not have to beat up that photographer and now everyone will just see me as a weak omega kitten that no one should hire because their Alpha will beat them up. Harry, the modeling world is ugly but you are making it so I can not enter it and do my part to make it a better place."

  
“Alpha,” Harry said, trying to cling on more hope.

  
“What?” Louis tilted his head in confusion.

  
“You referred to me as your Alpha” Harry pointed out with a newfound hope .

  
“I didn't mean it like that,” Louis said, stuffing his kitten ear muffs in his suitcase mostly to distract himself and his blushing cheeks trying in vain to hold onto his anger.

  
“Please stop packing. Louis, I can help you. This is what you had trouble telling me right? That the modeling industry does not see you as the Queen you are.”  
“Harry I am no Queen. That photographer was right. I am not comfortable with the camera. It's like I lost all my bravery when I arrived in New York” Louis said with tears gathering in his eyes.

  
“That photographer will never touch another camera and I will help you find your bravery. No I will help you find yourself and you will see that you are the creation of the beauty and bravery in all of New York” Harry promised.

  
“Why Harry?” Louis said, stepping away from his open suitcase and stepping towards Harry who met him halfway.

  
“As you said I am your Alpha,” Harry said with his arms and wolf tail wrapping around Louis.

  
“ Harry” Louis whispered, stepping away his eyes blown. The room began to intoxicate the both of them as it filled with Louis’ sweet smell of Buttery Cinnamon Cake with nutella and Harry’s wood on the fireplace smell. Louis quickly exited his room trying to create space between the both of them.

  
“Harry you are not… you are not..''Louis could not finish his sentence. Louis did not want to say to his Alpha that he was not his Alpha.

  
“Please do not say it, Louis. You can’t say it because you know it's not true” Harry begged his soulmate. Somehow they ended up in the kitchen with the kitchen table being the only reason why Harry was not knotting his omega at the moment. Harry will only take his roommate no his sweet Kitten omega only if Louis begs him to. Harry loves Louis too much to not give Louis all the power in what happens next. If Louis asked Harry to leave and never come back Harry will listen even if it would kill Harry’s heart and him.

  
“Harry, I am too tired to be tough. I just want to be loved by you” Louis cried out climbing on the table as gracefully as only a kitten hybrid could do.  
“Louis I love you” as he pulled his omega to him fitting himself between Louis’ knees being careful with his kitten tail. Louis gasped as Harry climbed on top of him. Clouds of lust filled his heart blue eyes.

  
“Harry please take me. I never want to be with anyone else. The moment I saw you I wanted my walls to come down only for you. Always you. My first and only for you my love” Louis promised as Harry's mouth eclipsed his. Their first kiss was everything. Harry first kissed Louis’ bottom lip before swiping his tongue a small circle over Louis’ lips before entering Louis’ mouth. Their tongues danced with each other before Harry quickly overpowered. Louis squeaked was muffled by Harry’ lips.

  
Louis pulled away and Harry quickly followed causing Louis to giggle.  
“Harry” Louis gasped trying to catch his breath. “ I -I -I want you to-” Louis mumbled gaining bravery as he saw Harry soak up every world. His wolf Alpha was always his. “ I want you to take photos of me on the rooftops before I become your and you become mine in this dress. I want this moment to last forever in photographs.

  
“Of course Louis it has been my dream to be a photographer unlike the businessmen in my family and if I could take photos of you that is all I will ever need.” Harry said, pulling Louis off the table twirling him around. Grabbing his camera on the countertop watching Louis looking breathtaking as he gave Harry a chase up to the rooftop of New York finest building that only the rich have access to.

  
When Harry finally caught up to his kitten. Louis was gripping the railing looking out to the skyline of New York City. Sometimes life is so much you forget to just breathe and enjoy how far you come along. Louis whispered a thank you to whatever force bought him to Harry.

  
Harry began taking pictures of the future New York’s Beauty wanting New York people to see the beautiful kitten omega that warmth is all they need. Harry poured every ounce of sweat and hard work in making every shoot look as graceful as Louis is.

  
Louis looked over his shoulder his eyes filled with warmth as he followed every direction his Alpha told him to do. Harry just know how to bring out the kitten omega beauty in every shoot making the dress look so beautiful as wind picked it up behind Louis.

  
Louis was getting wet with how passionate his Alpha was being with his camera; he wanted Harry’s hands to hold him instead. Slick began to trickle down his leg Harry surely getting a whiff from it.

  
Harry could not let his omega go without his embrace a minute longer. Harry slowly embraced his almost mate from behind kissing Louis’ neck right where his scent gland is and where his bondmate would be. Harry’s intertwined his hands with Louis’ gripping the railing as well.

  
“Please Harry take me. No will see we are high up and hidden. I would love our first time to be here. Please Alpha! Louis gasped out of pleasure when Harry slowly graze his strong paw down Louis’ back covered by the thin fabric. Louis shivered in pleasure when Harry sneaked his hand between a opening of the dress circling his thick index finger around his hole that was now dripping at Harry’s feet.

  
“What do you want Louis” Harry said bringing his slick covered fingers back to his mouth sucking Louis slick off like it was his only lifeline by Louis’ ear. Louis through his head back bakery reaching Harry’s chest. Louis’s kitten ears twitching in pleasure as well as Harry open his mouth over Louis head to spit Louis’ slick right into Louis mouth. Louis swallowed everything his alpha would give him.

  
“ I want you Harry. I need you Harry. Please do not make me beg again I need you!” Louis said the heart in his blue eyes looked pink like his cheeks. Harry quickly but carefully placed his fingers around Louis’ hole. He slowly filled Louis with his index finger slowly probing Louis hole to make a home for his knot.  
“Louis that is the last time you will need to beg for me, I am all yours, always” he passionately started in Louis eyes Harry’s head over Louis as Louis’ has his head thrown back in ecstasy of Harry adding another finger.

  
Harry's heart hurt as he felt more of Louis’ slick hit the rug on the rooftop. Louis’ slick must not go to waste. Even though the big rug is beautiful that Louis begged to have put up on the rooftop so he could watch the stars while laying down and Harry could never say no not then not now.

  
Louis meowed as he felt Harry’s pull back a bit and unzipped his zipper and brought out his large cocked out of his jeans.If Louis was not so turned on and so wet at the moment he would question how that monster of an alpha wolf’s cock would fit in him. “Shh Louis remember to be quiet no one can see us but I don't want them to hear my omega or even try to see the pleasure I will bring you.” Harry mumbled hotly into Louis’ hairline. The omega nodded obeying his alpha.

Louis meowed once again as he felt empty as Harry took out his fingers once again. “W-w-what--HARRY-ALPHA” Louis squealed in a high pitch kitten moan as Harry penis deflowered his hole. Harry quickly covered Louis’ tiny mouth with his hand that was not feeding his cock into Louis aching hole. Louis clutched the railing feeling the New York skyline fade as only Harry and him float away.

  
“L-Louis god you are so tight. It hurts so fucking good. You are swallowing me so well.” Harry whispered into Louis’ sweaty hairline.

  
“Harry, how are you so huge, how can you fit into me? I feel you poking my stomach how can you have more cock to feed me” Louis meowed into Harry’s palm. Harry kept sliding in. He would pull out a tiny bit and then push more of his cock into Louis, his omega.

  
“Take me Louis. God please Louis take me so well” Louis said removing his palm to kiss Louis passionately. Finally when Harry’s balls meet Louis’ bubble butt. Their pleasures hidden not so well by Louis’ white see-through dress.

  
“Harry-I-you-you” Louis stuttered.

  
“ I triggered your heat and you triggered my rut” Harry growled while staring into Louis' beautiful eyes becoming a lighter shade of blue as his heat began to trigger Harry’s rut.

  
“That means that we are true mate, soulmates” they said in sync as they clutched their right hands together right over Louis’ tummy. Causing them to gasped has they saw that Harry’s cock can be seen and felt in Louis’ tummy.

  
“Harry mate me. I need your bond mark and knot” Louis meowed.

  
“You will be mine my kitten” Harry growled with his Alpha timber warning everyone that he has found his omega and anyone stepping in the way has a death wish. Harry quickly pulled out of Louis which immediately caused the kitten omega to push his bum out begging to be taken.

  
Harry let his alpha take over as he ripped the top of Louis’ dressed clean off with his claws. Louis has long submitted to his omega once he heard his true alpha growl that brought him warmth and security.

  
In their animalistic instinct, Harry roughly pushed Louis on his knees and forearms best positions for pups on the rooftop. Louis happily accepted the roughness from his Alpha slick was coming out of him as a constant stream. Harry’s alpha was not happy with Louis’ slick going to waste and quickly plugged Louis’s hole with his cock causing Louis to gulp air.

  
Harry pulled out only to be sucked back in by Louis’ tight heat. Louis pushed back into Harry’s dick begging for more. Harry started to go faster and faster, forcing Louis' knees to burn on the rug.

  
The rug sweetly burned Louis’ knees but nothing was as warm as the heat between him and Harry.

  
Louis clawed at the rug in complete pleasure. Harry’s alpha mistakes this as Louis trying to get away thus Harry’s alpha trying to overcompensate believing Louis is not enjoying the sex, their mating and that wont do so Harry’s Alpha tries to bring Louis to an explosion of pleasure. Harry brought his hands around Louis’ waist, his fingers almost touching each other by Louis’ belly button. Harry started thrust more intensely trying to hit his hands with his Alpha’s cock. Louis was beginning to crumble over the strong thrusts. Louis began cuming when he stared down at how Harry’s dick could be seen in his tummy every few seconds. How can Harry fit inside him? Maybe because Louis’ body was made for Harry and vice versa.

  
Harry began to crawl over Louis’ back kissing his way up to his bonding spot. Harry’s thrust would push Louis away while Harry’s hands around Louis’ tummy would bring him back to him.

  
Harry removed one hand to Louis’ shoulder creating an even stronger leverage if creating stronger thrust into his kitten. Slaps could be heard echoing in New York. Louis’ bum jiggled endlessly. Harry abs were glistening with Louis’ slick as Louis slick splashed everywhere some even landing on Harry’s face and mouth with how strong Harry’s momentum was. Harry’s howling could be heard throughout New York because of how happy Harry was with his omega’s tasted.

  
Harry flipped Louis on his back (Louis still attached to his cock) fitting himself to be cradled by Louis’ thick thighs and wanting to see his Omega face on complete ecstasy and to see his face when he bonded to his soulmate.

  
Harry had complete dominance in the situation fully clothed except for his cock that was at the moment stuffing Louis full of pre-cum. Louis was exposed wearing a bra with the straps falling to his elbows. His see though dress skirt exposing his cute cat panties that was pushed rough to the side to make for Harry’s wolf cock.

Harry kept slamming into Louis causing Louis to come endlessly once again and tightening around Harry even more once again.

  
“ALPHA” Louis meowed one last final time before blacking out and going limped for a quick moment. Harry back straightened as his knot was trying to fit into Louis tight hole. Finally once last push had Harry pulling Louis’ kneepit over his shoulder so he could fit all his knot into his omega. Harry quickly covered his omega (Louis’ leg sliding off Harry’s shoulder )as he dropped into subspace and bit Louis in his bondmark forevering tying them together. Louis’ eyes blinked awake his eyes finally clear for the first time since they started. Harry kissed both Louis’ eyelids giving him a wink of clear beautiful green eyes and a dimple boyish smile before going to lick and seal his mark on Louis.

  
“I love you Louis” Harry said kissing Louis on their bondmark on Louis’ neck and then kissing Louis on the lips sweetly and passionately.

“I love you Harry” Louis said accepting Harry’s kiss with just as much passion.

That was just the beginning of their shared heat and rut. Once they entered their animal instinct once again Harry brought Louis down to their apartment, their home.

  
After their heat and rut was over they sent those photos to Harry's connections in Vouge,and Harry’s photography career and the New York’s Beauty careers skyrocketed.

**Author's Note:**

> Moodboard:  
> tumblr:saxophone17  
> twitter: nocontrol_louis


End file.
